gaming_creepypastaoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wii Deleted You: Luke's Story (Fan Story)
Part 1 I Was Looking On A Website That I Usually Go To To Look At Cool Stuff Found By People All Over The Internet, UrbanShopping.ca. I Was Scrolling Down In The New Items On The Website. I Found Something On The Web.A Wii. I'm Like This Is Cool. I Might Get It Even Though I Have One Already. It Was Only 12 Dollars. So I Bought It. It Sent Me A Picture. I Looked At It. The Picture Is On The Right. It Was Some Sort Of Contract. I Went To The Link And Bought The Wii. It Took A Few "Wii"ks (See What I Did There?) Because The Site Is Slower That Amazon Lets Say. After It Got Here I Was Ecstatic! The Wii Was Damaged Because Of Horrible Shipping. But It Had A Horrible Smell Like Burning Electronics. Part 2 I Looked Inside And It Was A Mush. I Was Disappointed. But I Saw A Memory/SD Card. I Thought. "Well That's Lucky." And Plugged It Into The Wii. It Was Mii Channel That Was On It. So I Put It With Mine. I Went Into The Mii Channel And This Is What I Saw. My Mii Channel Was Now Darker, And A Mii Showed Up With The Name eteled. I Thought "What? That Legend From The Toronto Area, But How eteled Was Ended!?!" eteled Looked Around "Wow, This Is Very Crowded." Luke/Me "How Can You Talk?" eteled "What? Wait How Did I Get Here I'm Sure I Was Free, And The Wii Was Destroyed." Me "Yea The Other Wii Was Very Melted But It Had A SD Card In It." eteled "Ok? So This Is Yours?" Me "Yea... I've Had It For 4 Maybe 5 Years." eteled "And That Makes For All The Mii." Me. "I've Heard Your Story. Please Don't Delete My Mii's" eteled "Don't Worry About That." eteled Was Looking Around Worryingly. "eteled, What's Going On?" eteled: "I'm Just Wondering If The Corrupted Mii Got Here." Me:" Well If Anything Happens. I Have All These Mii's To Protect You." eteled looked at me. "Really?" Me: "Yea." eteled Walked Over To A Empty Space And Laid Down And Closed His Eyes. I Tried To Talk To My Mii's They Seemed To Be Gossiping About eteled. "Mii's What Are You Talking About." My Mii Looked Up And Said: "Well We Know eteled Is Evil And We Are Scared Of What He Will Do." Me: "Don't Worry I'll Protect You Guys And eteled. I Know He Wants Out Of Here. You Guys Have To Keep Him Company While I Search Up This Corrupted Mii, Alright." My Mii: "Yea." Part 3 "Ending Chapter." "Ok I'm Back eteled." eteled: "Hello... Wait What's Your Name?" me: "Luke.. Luke Sharion" eteled: "Nice Name." Me: "Thanks" eteled: "No Problem. So You Know Of The Corrupted Mii?" Me: "Yea. Kinda Scary." eteled Then Glitched For Some Reason. Me: "What The?" eteled: "That's Never Happened." Me: "What Do You Think This Means?" eteled: "I Don't Know. I'll Ask Other Mii's" eteled Asked A Mario Mii That I Created Forever Ago. eteled: I Just Glitched.What Does That Mean. Mario: That's Not Good. eteled: Why? My Mii: That Means Your Getting Trapped Here. eteled: Does It Happen To Any Mii? My Mii: No. Only Ones With Human Souls. eteled: That's Me. How Do You Know That? My Mii: We Did Have Another Soul Mii. He Deleted Himself. eteled: Oh No.... Can I Stop It? My Mii: Not That We Know Of. eteled walked backed over to his empty space, and told me what happened. Me: "This Is Crazy!" eteled Sat Looking Dizzy. eteled Said: "It Hurts All Over Now. I Think Its Me Being Trapped." A Message Popped Up On Screen. ''eteled IS BEING TRANSFERRED TO A MII. ''Then Went Back To eteled. "Your Going To Have To Delete Me." eteled Had Blood Coming From His Nose." Me: "I Can't!!!" eteled: "I'm Can't Be True. Don't Know How." His Words Were Mixed Up. " Me: "I Can't Delete You!" eteled Started Bleeding From His Eyes And Mouth Now. "Delete Me Please." My Mii Picked Up eteled And Jumped Up To The Delete Icon. eteled's Final Words Were "Thank You,You Gave Me A Family For The Last Short Moments Of My Life, But Thank You I Mean It. And Goodbye... Forever." Me: "No..." My Mii Threw eteled Into The Mii Deleter. Ending eteled. After I Instantly Went Into The Mii Channel And Created eteled Again. eteled Stood Up. With Faded Blood On His Face. I Brought Him Back Somehow. I Greeted Him "Hello, eteled" eteled: "But, How." Me: "I Created You Again." eteled Looked At The Other Mii's And Walked Over To Them And Started Talking To Them. Me: "eteled After What You Said About Having A Family For A Short Amount Of Time I Could Not Let You Be Deleted." eteled Looked At Me And Said "Thank You For Your Kindness. Thank You." eteled Went Off With The Other Mii's And Talked With Them." Oh, P.S, From Luke. On The Contract Thingy The Date Was Messed Up I's Supposed To Say. July 25th,2018. Just Saying. UrbanShopping Is Good At Making Mistakes Like That.